Miss Officer
by G8rsfan
Summary: Sequel to No Strings Attached


Miss Officer

Natalia stepped into the interrogation room of the Springfield Police Department. She took a seat in the chair at the table and listened as Mallet spoke.

"Sorry to call you down today Natalia. One of our officers has asked to speak to you about an incident that happened last week. Something about a bar bathroom." Mallet shrugged.

Natalia looked at Mallet with a petrified look on her face. "Oh no! If they know, who else does?" She asked herself.

"Are you okay?" Mallet asked.

Natalia nodded.

Mallet stood and looked at Natalia. "I'm gonna go ahead and get her." He said and exited the room.

Natalia immediately pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Olivia's number. The call went straight to voicemail. She left her a message.

"Olivia when you get this message, please call. Somehow the police found out about our little adventure in the bathroom. You and your dumb ideas. Please, just call me when you get this. I love you."

She slid her phone back into her purse. Even though she was in trouble, she couldn't help the smile that came across her face thinking about that night. Even though Olivia's idea seemed dumb now, it wasn't at the time they decided to do it. She knew she wanted to role play with Olivia someday soon again.

Natalia began to fantasize about all the different roles her and Olivia could play when she was pulled from her thoughts by a light knock on the door and the opening of the door. Natalia looked up to find a stunning police beauty.

The officer was wearing a standard issued police uniform. The pants were snug in all the right places, hugging every curve on her lower body. The shirt was tight causing the officer's assets to stand out. Natalia stood up taking in the beauty and admiring her beautiful cleavage sitting right in her face.

"Hello Miss Rivera." The officer calmly stated while shaking Natalia's hand.

Natalia could immediately feel some kind of electricity between her and the officer. She hurriedly let go off the officer's hand and took her seat.

"So, Miss Rivera, you do know why you're here, don't you?" The officer asked taking a seat across from Natalia. When she sat, she looked at the brunette who had the most gorgeous set of chocolate eyes she ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Natalia swallowed. "Yes. Something about a bar bathroom." Natalia hung her head.

"Yes, ma'am. You know what you did in that bathroom is pretty much illegal in this part of the world?" The officer was having fun with Natalia.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I was only trying to prove a point to someone." Natalia looked up into the officer's deep green eyes. "I'm not gonna have to go to jail, am I?" She asked.

"Well, I could easily arrest you right here on the spot." The officer stood walking over to where Natalia was seated. "But you don't look like the kind to cause trouble."

Natalia looked the officer's body up and down thinking of taking her right here on this table. She shook her head trying to get the images out of her mind.

"No. I have never done anything like that in my life." Natalia answered.

The officer walked around to the back of Natalia, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"So, Miss Rivera, how do you think you should pay for your crime?" The officer asked in a low voice that would drive any sane person crazy.

Natalia felt a tremble invade her entire body and wetness flood her center.

"I-I-I'm not sure, but I bet you have an idea." Natalia could feel the officer's eyes on her.

"Oh, I surely do." The officer stated and slowly pulled Natalia's chair from the table. She then walked to the table and sat down on it propping her legs open on either side of the chair.

Natalia's mouth began to water immediately. Having this officer's pussy right in her face was turning her on and she wasn't sure she could hold back much longer.

"Miss Officer," Natalia said licking her lips. "What you are doing right now…" Natalia wiped at her brow.

The officer leaned into Natalia's personal space. "Tell me Miss Rivera. What is it doing to you?"

Natalia needed to hear nothing else. She stood from her chair and pressed her lips on the officer's. Tongues, teeth, and lips fought to gain control of the passion. The fight only ending when Natalia slid her tongue into the officer's mouth.

The officer moaned upon feeling the brunette's tongue slide into her mouth. "Mmmm…" She said separating herself from Natalia. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

Natalia smiled. She didn't want to answer the question right now, she just wanted to get in the officer's pants.

Natalia slid her arms around the officer's neck and placed a kiss on each check.

"You know Miss Officer, I haven't even gotten your name yet."

The officer stood turning Natalia around so her back was now facing the table.

"You know Miss Rivera, that isn't really important right now." She answered while picking Natalia up and sitting her on top of the table. "And I really like hearing you call me Miss Officer." She said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Natalia asked staring at the officer.

"Mmmm hmmmm." She replied.

The officer began to slowly unbutton Natalia's top leaving open mouthed kisses on each piece of flesh that came into view. After the last button was undone, she slid the shirt off Natalia's body throwing it across the small room. She then maneuvered her arms around Natalia's upper body and unclasped her bra pulling it off and tossing it aside.

The officer stood staring at the brunette's perfect breasts.

"Oh my, Miss Rivera. You are fucking beautiful." The officer said leaning down to take a nipple into her mouth.

Natalia moaned at the wetness from the officer's tongue. She grabbed the officer's head holding her in place.

"Fuck Miss Officer! That feels great." Natalia breathed out.

The officer then switched to the other nipple and made sure to give it the same attention she gave the first. She enjoyed hearing the moans and groans she was eliciting from the brunette. She slid her hands down to the top of Natalia's skirt tugging it downward. Natalia positioned herself so the officer could take her skirt off. The officer threw the skirt across the room with the other forgotten clothes.

Natalia took the officer's hand and slid it down to her pantie clad pussy.

"You feel how wet I am?" Natalia asked.

The officer bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"You do this to me and I don't even know your name." Natalia finished feeling the officer grip her pussy even tighter.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Natalia threw her head back exposing her neck to the officer.

The officer began to suck on Natalia's pulse point feeling it quicken each moment she touched her.

"You taste so good." The officer whispered into Natalia's neck. "I'm gonna fuck you senseless.

"Oh Miss Officer! Please fuck me senseless." Natalia begged.

The officer gripped Natalia's sex causing her to gasp. She then pulled Natalia's panties to the side and ran her fingers down the length of her pussy feeling the wetness coating them. She pulled her fingers up to her nose smelling the sweet citrus scent that was Natalia.

"You smell so fucking good, Miss Rivera." The officer said bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking Natalia's sweet juices off of them. "And you taste divine."

Natalia nearly lost it right there. Her hips bucked involuntarily and she almost fell off the table. The officer caught her and softly pushed her back so she was now laying on the table.

Propping up on her elbows, Natalia looked at the officer and said, "That was the sexiest thing I ever saw. You almost made me cum from watching you."

The officer smiled a seductive smile. "I'm glad you like. Let me show you a few more things." The officer spread Natalia's legs and slowly slid two fingers into her pussy, beginning slow, long strokes.

"Mmmm… Miss Officer!" Natalia moaned eyes rolling to the back of her head.

The officer spread Natalia's legs even farther and began to rub her clit in a circular motion. Natalia began riding her fingers with great intensity trying to reach her moment of ecstasy.

"Harder Miss Officer, please." Natalia screamed out.

"Your wish is my command." The officer stated and began pumping harder and faster. She brought her lips to Natalia's clit and sucked on it with all the force she could muster up.

"Oh my fucking God!" Natalia cried out.

"It this what you want, Miss Rivera?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Was all Natalia could get out. She let her head fall back onto the table and she grabbed the officer's head making sure she didn't leave the spot she was in.

The officer sucked Natalia's clit and fucked her so hard that her hand hurt. She wanted the brunette to remember this moment so she kept pumping and sucking no matter how painful it got.

"More please!" Natalia begged knowing she wasn't very far from experiencing maybe the best orgasm she ever had.

The officer added one more finger into Natalia's pussy and pumped harder than she ever did before.

"Oh fuck. I'm almost there." Natalia panted out.

"I wanna see you cum." The officer said sending a vibration through Natalia's body.

The officer felt Natalia's walls clenching and turned her hand, finding Natalia's G spot immediately. She rubbed it while still sucking Natalia's clit and felt her finally lose control.

"OH FUUUUUUUUCK! MISS OFFFFFICEEEEEER! I'M CUUUUUMING!" She cried out, her entire body spasming unlike it ever did before. Her whole body was arching up from the table that's how powerful the orgasm was. The officer had to hold her in place so she wouldn't fall down.

"Damn, Miss Rivera. I never saw anyone respond like that." The officer smiled giving herself a mental high-five. She slid her fingers out of Natalia's pussy slowly.

"You… Just… Don't know…" Natalia replied in panted breaths body still shaking uncontrollably..

Finally, the spasms wore off and Natalia regained control of her body.

"That was just.. Oh.. I have no words." Natalia said looking into the officer's eyes.

"I'm glad I could be of service." The officer replied.

Natalia stood from the table, almost losing her balance from an aftershock, but she was able to hold herself up. She began grabbing her clothes and putting them back on.

When she got all her clothes on, she walked over to the officer who was now sitting in one of the chairs.

"So are you gonna tell me your name?" Natalia suppressed a giggle.

"I'm Officer Olivia Spencer." She stood holding out her hand for Natalia to take.

The ladies looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"That was so much fun." Natalia said in between giggles.

"Yes it was. My turn next week?" Olivia winked at Natalia.

"No doubt." Natalia answered pulling Olivia in for a quick kiss. "And be prepared sweetie cause payback is a bitch." Natalia smiled at Olivia and exited the interrogation room with a big grin on her face and a limp in her step.

Olivia stood there in a trance. "I love your paybacks." She thought to herself and ran to catch up with her lover.

The End

COMMENTS ARE LIKE HUGS AND I LIKE TO BE HUGGED!


End file.
